narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raiho
|kanji=雷歩 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Raiho |literal english=Lightning Step |english tv=Lightning Step |viz manga=Lightning Step |parent jutsu=Lightning Release Body Flicker, Chakra Flow |jutsu type=Lightning Release, Yin Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |hand signs=None |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} Raiho (雷歩, Lightning Step) is a potent lightning release technique. However, it does not handle lightning release in a manner similar to most lightning-based techniques out there. This technique is considered the daughter technique of the Lightning Release Armour. It has similar effects, yet the application is considerably different. Unlike its parent technique, Raiho utilizes lightning release supplementary in order to enhance the user's physical abilities. Lightning naturally has its effect on the nervous system. It runs through every shinobi's body. The Raiho takes advantage of that and turns the ordinary lightning release user into a deadly warrior. The user starts by moulding lightning release chakra in their body. However, instead of using it like the parent technique, the user does not flow the lightning chakra externally. Alternately, they concentrate the flow inside their bodies and especially the nervous system. By flowing the aforementioned chakra into the nervous system, one can enhance their reaction speed exponentially. Some say it can be tenfold faster than the ordinary shinobi. Additionally, one can become much faster as the nervous system is what moves the entire body. With the amplification of it, one can move their body extremely faster than usual. This is also accompanied by the concentrated lightning chakra that's flowing through the body, which augments its strength and speed greatly. Some say that witnessing this technique is similar to seeing a flash of light. Some users were able to push this technique even further by the addition of Yin release to it. Yin release is simply mental prowess. It's believed to strongly affect the nervous system as seen in many Genjutsu. Thus, it can enhance one's reactions and is most likely related to one's senses as well. By flowing Yin release alongside lightning release chakra inside the body. The technique is augmented greatly to a degree where the user of this technique perceive others to be moving in slow-motion. The user's reflexes become insanely swifter. Additionally, the sheer speed of their bodies become faster as one's nervous system is greatly augmented. That is also supported by the lightning release chakra already running in the body prior to the Yin addition, which increases the sheer strength and speed of the body's muscles. While using this technique, one can easily predict the opponent's movements and can read them easily. It can also increase their speed and strength beyond imagination. Also, another application for this technique is similar to the Body Flicker Technique as the user can collect and concentrate lightning chakra in their feet to make an extremely fast step that even surpasses the ordinary speed of the technique. Making this technique faster than the parent technique. However, this technique does not come without drawbacks. While lightning release chakra can enhance the body's speed, it also exhausts the body even more than its parent technique as the lightning chakra is concentrated in the body. Also, this technique is passive meaning that it constantly drains the user's chakra. Prolonged usage of this technique could cause extreme headaches and in some cases, lose of consciousness even during battles. As this technique exhausts the nervous system.